UN PASO AL AMOR
by yukka ichirouta
Summary: Una chica va a herir el ego del dios del zeus Aprhodi.En ese intento se enamorara del el pero antes de estar juntos tendran que pasar duras pruebas. Mal summary : pero pasen y lean que les gustara


**Hola a todos¡:D **

**Yose que estuve desaparecida mas de seis meses sin actualizar pero es que no tengo inspiración para el fic de makena pero tengo esta nueva historia del dios afuro terumi esta ya casi la termino **

**Gracias a nanomi-sensei por su apoyo a mis fic **

**Espero que les guste **

**UN PASO AL AMOR **

El profesor de literatura iba entrando a clases en el instituto Zeus. El profesor era amable pero muy estricto una de las razones por las cuales era maestro del instituto. Gin una chica de 14 años que cursaba segundo de secundaria tenia el cabello hasta la media espalda color platino flequillo que no le cubría los ojos con un mechón a cada lado de su cabeza unidos por un hule sujeto detrás de la cabeza como media cola, ojos azul Caribe y tez blanca; estaba mas que aburrida y decepcionda esa mañana no fue a que esperaba

-alumnos formaremos parejas- les dijo el profesor-gin megami con el señor afuro terumi-

Gin hace poco había llegado al instituto pero rápidamente había echo amigos, se llevaba bien con demeter,el era su compañero de asiento

-demeter quien es afuro-le pregunto la chica

-te sorprenderas-le respondió el de casco

-busquen a su pareja-les indico el maestro

Gin estaba buscando a afuro-afuro terumi- igualmente aprhodi también buscaba a gin-gin megami-la sorpresa al encontrarse solo ellos no fue muy grata

-TUUUUU¡-dijieron los dos al unisono

FLASHBACK

-hola Demeter-lo saludo megami

-ohaiyo megami-chan-le respondió el chico

-bueno y hoy me presentaras a aprhodi-sempai, estoy ansiosa de conocerlo- dijo de lo mas feliz sin ocultarlo. Desde su primer dia había oído hablar del dios del Zeus aprhodi y lo quería conocer se lo había pedido miles de veces a demeter ya que al ser compañeros de equipo se conocían pero hasta ese dia había accedido

-vamos te lo ire a presentar-suspiro demeter ya había aceptado por estar cansado de los ruegos de gin, comenzaron a caminar y a la mitad del camino a la chica se le cayeron los libros, se detuvo a recogerlos al pararse choco con alguien cayendo al suelo de un sentón (pobre del chico que hizo eso ya que gin tiene un gran temperamento y a veces teniendo una actitud infantil y siendo dulce en otros momentos,una chica muy difícil)

-quien fue?-elevo la voz un chico albino de rubios cabellos y unos ojos rojizos que al mirarlos quedarías enamorados de ellos pero esta vez no iba a hacer asi

-TU¡ Quien te crees?-enfrentadose los dos

-Gin el es Aprhodi, Aprhodi ella es Gin-intermediando intentando que no se armara una pelea lo dijo Demeter

-jajajajajajaja el jajajajaj ni a semidios llega-exclamo casi sin poder decirlo de la risa

-que dijiste?-le dijo muy alterado aprhodi

-lo que oiste-le contesto la ojiazul, dándoles las espalda y se retiro de allí

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-profe no podemos cambiar-dijo suplicante el dios

-por favor-dijo igual forma la chica

-NO¡-les respondió tajante el profesor-vuelvan a asus asientos-

Al no poder decirmas volvieron resignados a ellos

-no me hables demeter¬¬-dijo la chica al ver las intenciones de este

-dije que te ibas a sorprender ^ ^-le respondi el pero al ver la mirada asesina de la chica no dijo nada mas, ella lo ignoro por lo que quedaba de clases.

Al ya finalizar las clases busco a aphrodi para preguntarle que harian

-hola niña-le dijo el al verla

-no me digas asi tengo nombre para que me llamen por el –le dijo gin en una actitud infantil

-ok hola megami¬¬ feliz?-le pregunto el albino

-siiii ^ ^ y que haremos para el proyecto-pregunto la chica

-ven vamos-respondio terumi

- a donde?-le volvió a preguntar ella

-a mi casa a hacer el proyecto pero si quieres le digo al profesor que no querrías trabajar-dijo con sarcasmo el chico

-jaja no seas comediante que te moriras de hambre, bueno vamos a tu casa-le respondió gin.

Por fin al haber accedido comenzaron a caminar a casa en dirección de aprhodi no hubo demasiada platica solo miradas asesinas y lo único que hablaron terminaron peliados +

-en que club te meteras?-pregunto curiosos el pelirubio

-no se aun –dijo la chica con desden, al decirlo, el solo se adelanto y susurro peor lo bastante alto para que megami la oyera

-por lo menos que no sea de futbol-la chica se sorprendió pero le dio un motivo para molestarlo haciéndola sonreir maliciosamente

-ya se en que club me meteré¡-exclamo ella

-en cual- pregunto aprhodi con mucho interés

-en el de futbol soccer- le respondió sarcásticamente "no le dije que no se metiera a ese" pensó terumi

-molesto terumi-chan?-pregunto la chica haciendo de falsa inocencia

-quien te autorizo a llamarme asi – le recrimino aprhodi con otra pregunta

-vamos dejame pensar….Aaaaaaa ya se quien … YO¡-le respondió la chica lo mas altaneramente posible

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Abrieron las puertas del club y en esta entro el entrenador kageyama

-chico he reclutado un miembreo mas-llego diciendo, inmediatamente detrás de el salió nadie mas que gin megami la que el dia anterior había herido el ego del dios del Zeus "afuro terumi" mas conocido como aprhodi pero para gin era terumi-chan ya que no lo iba a llamr por algo que no era un diosy también le iba a molestar,asi que asi le llamaría y el no podría hacer nada

-QUE¡ pero ella- pero no pudo terminar ya que el entrenador lo interrumpió-no hay nada mas que decir asi que entrenen¡- nadie iba a contradecir sus ordenes y aprhodi no seria la excepción, y se retiro del club

-hola chicos¡- les dijo muy emocionada ella

-vamos a entrenar entendieron? Es una orden¡-dijo el albino no dando tiempo para que nadie respondiera el saludo de la peliplata, todos salieron corriendo a la cancha seguidos por aprhodi y gin que le brindo una mirada la mas gélida que pudo hacer la había humillado y se las haría pagar con su ego.

Al llegar al campo aprho les dio indicaciones del entrenamiento del dia pero había alguien que no estaba de acuerdo

-que ridículo-bufo la chica

-tienes alguna sugerencia o algo mejor- le pregunto el chico sin esperar respuesta

-claro un mejor entrenamiento que el tuyo-le respondió ella

-chicos vengan-les ordeno la ojiauzul- quieren ganar el futbol frontera-´pregunto ella a lo que todos asintieron-pues de esa forma no ganaran-

-pero es el entrenamiento que ordeno aprhodi-dijo hera

-te reto-interrumpio afuro

-un reto,un reto es para demostrar tus habilidades son superiores y yo se que mis habilidades lo son

-lo que pasa es que no tiene valor-le dijo el albino

-lo que quieres-le dijo ella-no tengo nada de molestia

-el reto será el primero que tira a puerta gana-concluyo aprhodi

Los jugadores se ppusieron en sus respectivas posiciones

-saben las reglas que gane el mejor-dijo demeter haciendo de arbito

-sabes hagamoslo mas interesante, te nombro sub capitana si ganas y si pierdes te vas fuera del club-exclamo aprhodi muy confiado

-si quieres –le respondió indiferente ella

-listos? Pregunto demeter

-siempre-dijo muy seguro el pelirubio

-….

**Que les pareció? Les gusto? Merece un review?**

**Espero que si , bueno la próxima semana verán lo que sucederá **

**Ganara aprhodi o gin?**

**Gracias a yuri por sus consejos y nanomi por su apoyo **

**Adiós hasta la próxima **


End file.
